Vegas
by BMWWForum
Summary: Three married couples, BCGA, SMLL, and BMWW decide to take a three day weekend trip to Las Vegas.  But some misplaced magic makes everything go a little crazy.  Welcome aboard for a fun and slightly raunchy adventure. Rated M for lang/some sexual content
1. Chapter 1

A/N—What happens when three couples, BMWW, SMLL and GABC decide to go for a long weekend in Las Vegas? A lot of crazy, raunchy fun and a little magic too. This story was written as a round robin on the BMWW forum. The contributing author will be listed before the section that they wrote. All chapters were edited by DaisyJane. Please read and review.

Disclaimer—All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter 1—What the Hell Happened?**

(Grendle1853)

Dinah woke up with one hell of a hang over and lying on a man's bare chest. She sat up and looked down at her man-pillow and nearly shrieked because for a second she thought she had drunkenly committed adultery. But after a second look she she sighed as she realized that the man bellow her was her husband, Oliver Queen. The initial shock was due to the fact that he no longer had his trademark mustache and goatee.

"God, what in Hell did we do last night?" she muttered to herself.

She remembered that yesterday was a great day for the League. The League's anniversary had gone well, the inevitable super villain plot was brought down without any hero or innocent casualties, and the Joker was paralyzed from the neck down. Great day!

So great in fact that she'd convinced her two fellow married girlfriends, Lois and Diana, that they should drag their hubbies to a three day weekend in Vegas! And somehow Diana had convinced cranky Bruce to come. She truly was a goddess on Earth to pull off that feat. After that though, things got blurry...

Dinah groaned as her foggy brain tried to focus and decided she needed coffee. She threw on something white, probably Ollie's shirt, and blearily walked out into the main room of the villa to start a pot. As it was brewing she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge to wash away some of the cotton in her mouth. After downing a bottle she glanced into the living room to see two very naked people lying on the floor between the couches.

"Did you two have a problem finding your room?" she asked while giggling.

Clark and Lois slowly came awake at the sound of her voice. They opened their eyes, cringed in pain and then looked down at themselves slowly becoming aware of their public nudity as they looked over at Dinah. Then, with a blur of super speed, they were both standing fully clothed. Lois put her hand over her mouth and slowly sat down while swallowing hard.

"Damn you Smallville! I know you don't get them, but trust me hangovers and super speed do not mix!" Lois berated her husband.

Clark rubbed her back and said, "Sorry babe. Though strangely I think I have one as my head feels like Doomsday hit me."

A bedroom door opened and Diana stepped out. Her hair was messy, her skirt had obviously been put on with haste and her arm was covering her bare chest.

"I know I had a shirt on when I got here last night," she said as she looked around.

"A red one?" Dinah asked asked as she leaned over the side of the couch. 

"Yes! Hera tell me you found it?" she asked.

"Sort of," Dinah answered. She held up two halves of what was once a lovely red blouse but was now neatly ripped apart. Diana sighed in defeat. 

"Well this giant thing has to be yours," Lois said holding up a black lace bra with rather large contour cups. She tossed it to the Princess, who caught it with her free hand while the other remained firmly covering her breasts though Clark had a hand firmly held to his closed eyes. And they all knew he was too much of a sweet farm boy to use his x-ray vision. 

"Thanks," she said as she grabbed a man's shirt off the ground, "Bruce's will have to do until we go shopping later. I have to take a shower but please don't be too loud. Bruce usually only sleeps about four hours a day and I would like him to get somewhere near eight while we are away from Gotham," she said before ducking back into her bedroom.

"I think we might have over done it a bit last night," Clark said smiling as he removed his hand from his eyes.

"Don't be just a kill joy Clark, this is Vegas, and we still have another two days to party!" Lois told him with a smirk as she turned to look at him. "What the hell happened to your tooth!"

Clark ran his tongue over his teeth and realized one of his front teeth was missing. "I don't know. I have never lost a tooth before, even when I fought Darkseid." 

"NOOOOOOOO!" Oliver screamed from inside his room.

Clark and Lois both looked at Dinah. She took another swig of water before answering, "He just looked in a mirror."

(DaisyJane)

Diana sighed and let out a little moan of pleasure as the hot water streamed down over her body and seemed to relieve her head of the pounding pressure that she'd felt upon awakening. Still it felt like Hephaestus was hammering away inside her head. She tried all the different massage settings of the high tech shower and soon felt slightly better.

She stepped out of the shower and dried off with a large fluffy towel and wrapped another around her head. She looked in the mirror as she dried her legs and noticed something dark high on her left butt cheek. She turned it more toward the mirror and looked over her shoulder gasping at what she saw. A black bat symbol was tattooed on her butt. Hera! If her mother ever saw it—Gods—she had barely accepted the idea of Diana marrying Bruce. Diana felt like beating her head on the sink but since there were already hammers pounding away on the inside she decided that it would be redundant. She sighed again and thought that at least it wasn't a pink unicorn.

She spied her purse on the counter and opened it knowing she had some Advil that she kept in there for when she had menstrual cramps. Yes, even immortal princesses were susceptible to monthly discomfort though not usually hangovers. Out fell a large pile of hundred dollar bills each folded vertically. How in Athena's name had all this money ended up in her purse? The pounding in her head reminded her of her original intention and she quickly found and swallowed two of the Advil.

She was contemplating the fallacy letting Dinah and Lois talk her into an impromptu trip to Vegas as she exited the bathroom when she saw Bruce sprawled on his stomach on the bed completely nude. It wasn't his perfectly chiseled body or the fact that he was snoring so loud that the room shook that caused her to press her hand to her mouth. It was the gold tattoo outlined in black of her double w with the eagle head on his left butt cheek that had her holding her mouth so that she wouldn't wake Bruce with her laughter. But a choking guffaw slipped out and awakened him mid snore.

"Diana?" he mumbled as he rubbed his face on the pillow and patted the other side of the bed.

She quickly moved to the bed and gently sat next to him and said with repressed laughter in her voice, "I'm right here, darling."

"I feel as though someone laid carpet in my mouth last night," he groaned as his arm went around her towel wrapped waist.

"If it makes you feel any better my head aches worse than it did when I got hit with a missile," she said as she swallowed another giggle. Tears were running down her face from the effort not to laugh.

Hearing her strangled tone Bruce turned his head on the pillow and opened one bleary eye to look at her, "Why are you crying? Has something happened to upset you?"

"Not exactly," she said as she couldn't hold back anymore and her beautiful laughter filled the room. Beautiful that is until she started to snort.

"What the hell is going on with you!" he growled as he sat up and felt the mild sting on his rear. He twisted and looked at his butt and let out a single expletive, "Shit!" that started Diana roaring with laughter.

"What the fuck did I do last night," he growled as he glared at her for laughing. "Dick and Tim are never going to let me live this down."

"If it will make you feel any better…" She stood turning her back to him and dropped the towel so he could see the very cute bat symbol on her perfectly toned rear. Bruce was quiet for a moment before he did something he rarely ever did. He laughed.

Diana spun around with a glare and he grabbed her and pulled her onto the bed and quickly rolled her beneath him. "That is the hottest thing I think I have ever seen you wear," he said with mirth in his eyes before capturing her mouth in a searing kiss. Diana quickly gave into passion and things were just starting to get good when they heard a high-pitched screech from the next room.

Diana grabbed her towel and put it back on while Bruce pulled on his pants. They rushed into the living room to see Lois and Clark staring at the screen of Lois's iPhone.

"Kent, what the Hell is going on," Bruce growled.

The shocked Lois quietly but with a smirk handed Bruce the phone. Diana stood next to him and looked at the picture on the screen. It was her, wearing only her black lace panties and bra dancing around a pole while an obviously drunk Bruce slid hundred dollar bills into her panties.

"Oh Hera!"

LordFrieza

With the bathroom door locked Ollie looked at his now clean-shaven face. He hadn't gone without a beard since his time stranded on the desert island. For years he had maintained it as a reminder of his ability to survive whatever life threw at him and now it was gone. But that wasn't the only problem that was bothering him at the moment. He could feel something different about his lower regions. Something was pulling on his cock and he had no idea of what it was. Grabbing his underwear by its sides he pulled them down to find that sometime last night he had gotten a Prince Albert. He could feel his eyes bulge out of his head as he looked at the piercing.

"What the fuck?" He asked himself as he looked at the now swollen head.

_Ok... Sometime last night I got drunk... Alright I went and got a Prince Albert... Ok I can deal with that. But what the hell else did I do?_ He wondered as he turned and caught the shape of a tattoo on his back.

Grabbing a smaller mirror that Dinah used from time to time he held and angled it to see what was present on his back. To his horror, it was a picture of him as the Green Arrow engaged in various sexual acts with Dinah as the Black Canary, Diana in her chiton, and Lois dressed only in her mini skirt. His face paled as he realized the moment he stepped out Clark may turn on his x ray vision and he would surely tell Bruce what was there. Superman was scary... A pissed off Batman was suicide pure and simple.

"Fuck what happened?" he asked the air.

He heard the door shake a little and then came the voice of his angel asking if he was alright.

"Sure fine... Just got a little problem," he said as he heard her work the door handle and waited for the obvious shock she would have when she saw the Prince Albert.

The door open and Dinah looked at Ollie. Her mouth dropped open wide as she looked at his well endowed manhood now sporting a metal rod through the head. She knew that she had tasted metal this morning! She began giggling a little until she looked toward the mirror and saw the tattoo on his back.

"WHAT THE HELL? YOU PERVERTED FREAK! I CAN'T BELIEVE I MARRIED YOU! WHY IN THE NAME OF GOD WOULD YOU GET THAT TATOOED ON YOUR BACK?" she shouted in surprise and anger.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N—Our couples get a few answers about what happened last night and a few surprises too. Please read and review.

Disclaimer—All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Chapter 2—The Weekend Just Got A Little More Interesting**

(Grendle1853)

Bruce looked at his super expensive and highly effective little machine as it analyzed blood samples from each of the vacationers.

"You brought that on a getaway to Vegas. Just in case?" Lois asked him and added, "But you didn't bother to pack any clothes?"

"Ah huh," he answered.

"You're paranoid," she stated.

"But alive," he replied as he looked at the data flashing across the screen.

"How can you be still working with a the hangover we all have when you don't even drink normally?" Dinah asked.

"I've recovered from Joker Venom," he answered. "Compared to that any hangover is only mildly uncomfortable."

Diana paced back and forth. "What makes you so certain that this is all not just from drinking to excess?" she asked.

"If it was just Oliver, Dinah, Lois and myself with memory loss I could, but I doubt there is enough alcohol in the city to affect you and Clark like that," Bruce answered. "Besides no matter how much Oliver is...well Oliver, I doubt any amount of drinking would get him to make that big of a mistake."

"Speaking of which," Dinah said, looking over at her husband. "Are you going to stop squirming and get it over with?"

"Yeah yeah," Oliver answered. He currently had his shirt off and his back to Clark. "Is this going to hurt?" he asked the Kryptonian nervously.

"Yes," Clark answered tersely, his eyes glowing red.

"Great," Oliver said. He took a couple of deep breaths, then put a towel in his mouth and mumbled, "Mmkay gmm!" At that command Clark began lasering off the offensive tattoo.

"What are you going to do about the Prince Albert?" Lois asked.

Dinah shrugged. "Nothing, I kinda like it," she answered.

Diana sat down next to her husband. "I really hope your wrong, I just want to relax and have fun this weekend not deal with a super villain," she said.

The machine stopped computing and displayed a diagnosis. "Magic," Bruce announced flatly.

"You have a machine that can examine blood and identify trace magic?" Dinah asked in disbelief.

"No way!" Lois exclaimed clearly impressed.

"It can identify, amongst many other things, energy created by different types of magic," Bruce explained. He stopped and turned to his wife, "This one I recognize. Its Olympian."

"Oops," Diana said as color rose in her cheeks.

"Oops? What did you do Princess?" Dinah asked.

"Well, after we arrived last night I...gave an offering to Dionysus and asked him to bless us," she answered.

"Fffis is suffosed to bev a blevving?" Oliver mumbled around the towel and through his pain.

"I'm a little fuzzy on my ancient Greek mythology, who's Dionysus again?" Lois asked.

"He's the god of wine, celebration, joy..." Diana answered.

"You asked for a blessing from the god of sex, drugs, and rock and roll?" Dinah questioned.

"In a manner of speaking," she replied guiltily.

"You asked him to bless, what just last night?" Lois inquired.

"The whole weekend," Diana confessed.

"This should get interesting," Bruce said with a smirk.

Clark finished his surgery and Oliver took the towel out of his mouth. "Oww..."

(LordFrieza)

Dinah watched Oliver as he shifted his posture occasionally trying to get used to the Prince Albert. She smiled slyly as he moved and watched as he grimaced from the slight discomfort. Her attention then turned to the sound someone knocking at the door of their suite. She went to answer it as everyone else was distracted by the news that they were under a spell or blessing as Diana put it. She opened the door slowly to find Kara standing there next to Victor Stone. The both of them looked hung over and Kara was wearing a wedding band. She stepped forward and then fell to the floor while a series of hick-ups escaped her. Victor walked over to her and carefully picked her up.

"Damn it Vic *hic* why are we in Vegas? I mean I don't *hic* remember a **damned** thing that happened... Is that Clark? CLARK! Guess what I got DRUNK! I didn't think that I could, but I did...Ooooo the world is spinning...I think some time last night we got marrieds..." Kara said before she placed a hand to her mouth and ran toward the general direction of the bathroom.

Victor stood there feeling a bit confused and uncomfortable as he heard his new 'bride' throwing up in a corner near the bathroom. He excused himself and went toward her and grabbed her hair lifting it away from the large pool of vomit.

"Wait... Isn't she a little young to be drinking?" Oliver asked.

"I'm twenty-one Ollie, as you well know! I'm a grown and married... Oh Rao not again..." she said as she turned back around and continued to give offerings to the floor meant for the porcelain god.

"Diana did you ask for us to be blessed for the weekend to be blessed?" Bruce asked her calmly.

"Come to think of it I asked for all our friends and us to be blessed for the entire weekend while we are in Las Vegas," She answered truthfully.

"We need to contact all League members and tell them unless a huge emergency just happens to break out not to come to Vegas," Bruce said as he began searching for a communicator.

"I'm never touching another drop... Rao if you hear me I promise not another drop," Kara said quietly.

Clark smirked slightly from the other side of the room. While he knew that he needed to talk to Kara about what happened he figured he would leave her to her misery for a bit as he talked to Victor Stone. Although he wondered exactly how drunk she had gotten last night to end up married and and somehow here this morning.

"Why were the two of you in Vegas together in the first place," Clark asked.

"Harley Quinn was spotted trying to rob the MGM Grand casino and J'onn sent us here to apprehend her. I honestly can't remember yet what happened after we got here until we woke up in an alley wearing wedding rings and I had this in my pocket," Victor said as he held up a marriage license. "I am trying to reroute circuitry to my memory banks so that I can recall what happened.

"Where were you two headed?" Clark asked.

"We where heading over to the MGM Grand to see if we could pick up Harley's trail but Kara said she could hear your voice and went in that direction. So I followed her until we where standing right outside of your door and Kara said you were in there so we knocked. I am really, really sorry about all of this," Vic said contritely as he looked at Clark.

"Don't be sorry to my cousin... Be sorry for me! I'm the one that's suffering!" Kara exclaimed as she finally stood up and felt the sledge hammers made of solid kryptonite pounding away inside of her skull.

(DaisyJane)

Bruce was on the phone talking to one of the Leagues lawyers. Cyborg had finally managed to reroute his mental circuitry and scan his memory banks regarding the previous evening. While he and Kara had wed and kissed they had not consummated the marriage and therefore it could be annulled. Bruce was having the lawyers he kept on retainer for the League draw up the paperwork and they had just told him that they should be able to have it transported up to the Watchtower in an hour. He had already contacted the League PR firm to repress and or spin the story.

Kara looked to be in a bad way. She handled magic worse than Clark it would seem. Bruce hung up the phone, activated his communicator and contacted J'onn. "J'onn lock onto Supergirl and Cyborg and transport them to the Watchtower. Kara will need a medical exam and a magical exam by Zatanna. She has been infected by magic and her body is having trouble metabolizing the alcohol she consumed under the spell. Furthermore no other League members are allowed in Las Vegas and the surrounding area for the rest of the weekend unless it is an Omega level emergency."

"Understood Batman but when Supergirl and Cyborg did not report back from their mission last night and I was unable to hail them or locate their communicators, I sent Nightwing and Artemis to investigate. They have also not checked in and I cannot seem to find their communicator signals either," J'onn stated.

Bruce pinched the top of his nose and said, "Crap."

Meanwhile on the other side of the room Ollie was chewing out Diana. "How could you do this, Di? Are you crazy? Look at me. I have a rod through my penis; my back is on fire from the removal of those horrible tattoos and worst of all I shaved off my beard. I have had that beard for years."

"I'm sorry Oliver. I just wanted everyone to have good time and if it makes you feel better you look handsomer and younger without the beard," she responded.

Ollie's vanity in that moment kicked in, "Really I look better without the beard."

"I do not lie Oliver," Diana stated firmly.

"She is right sweetie. You look very sexy clean-shaven and at least ten years younger. I think you look like Bradley Cooper but with awesome muscles," she said as she smiled at him with desire suddenly lighting the back of her eyes.

"That's certainly better than Bradley Whitford," Lois said under her breath getting a smile from Clark who was sitting across the room scanning the internet for photos of Kara and Victor Stone getting married. His missing tooth was still jarring though. _What the hell happened last night_ ,she wondered as she smiled back.

Ollie lifted his hand to rub his naked chin and give her a sexy smile but stopped wincing as the movement of his arm caused pain in his back. "I am still mad at you for my back, Di," Ollie pouted.

Before Diana could apologize again Dinah intervened. "Leave Diana alone. Her intentions were good. Why don't go you lie down in our room and I will massage salve into your back and make you forget all about the pain." There was so much heat in Dinah eyes Ollie was surprised the walls didn't catch on fire. He didn't say another word but just followed her into the bedroom while Diana blushed at seeing them flirt and Lois rolled her eyes and smiled. Both looked at Bruce when they heard him mutter, "Crap."

"What is it Bruce. Does the press have images of you stuffing money into my panties?" she asked as her face flamed red.

"Last night when J'onn couldn't locate Supergirl and Cyborg he sent Nightwing and Artemis to find them. He hasn't heard from them since and they have either lost their communicators or turned them off like Kara and Victor," he growled.

"Oh Hera, she is going to kill him!" Diana stated as she buried her face in her hands. "And it is all my fault."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N—So what did Artemis do to Nightwing? **Warning this chapter contains some sexual content and swearing** Please read and review.

Disclaimer—All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Chapter 3—The Fun Is Only Just Beginning**

(Grendle1853)

Bruce scanned through hotel registers and hospital reports as Lois drove him through the streets of Vegas. Meanwhile both of their spouses were in the air scanning the city. "Dick's a good kid right, he wouldn't say or do anything to make the Amazon girl hurt him?" Lois asked.

She was greeted by a long silence from her companion before he touched his League communicator and said, "Please tell me you two found something?"

"Nothing yet," Diana responded.

"Me either," Clark added, "I think the magic booze may have temporarily effected my x-ray vision, it gets blurry after a wall or two."

"That's good to know," Bruce said.

"What did you mean by that?" Lois asked suspiciously.

"Found them," Bruce said instead. "I got one of Dick's aliases signed in to a room at the Bellagio."

"Alright, Clark and I will be there in a second, you two get there as fast as you can," Diana told him before Clark and she zipped up to the room.

The two burst through door and hovered, stunned at the sight before them. The room was a wreak, busted lamps and furniture laid across the floor and all the bed linens were thrown about. On the bed Dick Grayson, former Boy Wonder, laid prone and tied to the bed as the fiery haired Amazon rode him like he was a champion thoroughbred. Artemis threw back her head in sexual ecstasy and saw the two completely embarrassed and shocked superheroes hanging in midair. "Oh by the gods...ah oh...you were right sister...uh uh uh ahhhh...men can be extraordinary!"

Fifteen minutes later Bruce and Lois arrived to see a disheveled Artemis dressed in her green and gold armor and Dick in a hotel bath robe while Diana and Clark were nervously trying to pick up the room. The two strongest heroes in the world were unable to maintain eye contact with the two lovebirds. After taking one look at the disheveled pair and her red faced spouse Lois burst into a fit of giggles.

"You look a little worn out son," Bruce said with a smirk.

Dick grinned. "Yeah..."

"Well I'm glad you two...um...enjoyed yourselves," Clark said as his face turned a shade redder. "But you are probably under an enchantment by Dionysus."

"Your gods did this Diana?" Artemis asked. "In that case I take back every bad thing I've ever said about them."

"You may feel differently once the enchantment passes," Diana remarked.

"Maybe, maybe not. Until then," Artemis said as she grabbed Dick and gave him a long kiss. "You remember where I wrote my number?"

"Yeah," he answered. "On my left thigh."

"Then you'd better call!" she told him, before slapping him on the rear and letting him go.

"All right J'onn, please transport Artemis to the Watchtower and she and Nightwing will need new communicators," Bruce said into his earpiece as he examined the crushed pieces that used to be League issue comm. links. A second later the red headed Amazon was gone.

"Wow..." Dick said grinning happily. "She'll probably kill me when she's back to normal."

"Damn even that thought won't wipe the smile off his face," Lois laughed. "Amazons must be saucy little minxes between the sheets!"

"Yes, yes they are," Bruce said as he stared at his wife, making Diana blush deeply.

"Alright if you guys don't mind, I think I'm going back to the bed that is not broken and pass out," Dick told them as he did just that. Diana covered him with a blanket and gave him a motherly kiss on the forehead.

"Well that was certainly interesting," Diana said.

"Yeah I wonder what will happen..." Clark started to say, but then both Diana and he covered their ears with their hands.

"You guys alright?" Lois asked.

"It must be a loud sound that is too high for normal humans to hear," Bruce explained.

A second later, a few blocks away at the hotel where the three couples were staying, all the glass on the building shattered.

In their hotel room Oliver looked up at his wife in amazement. Dinah covered her mouth and softly said, "Oops."

(LordFrieza)

(MGM Grand Presidential Suite)

John Constantine sat on the corner of the bed in just his pants, chain smoking and looking at the wall. Unlike Zee, he remembered the night fairly well. Part of the problem with being an Ancient was the unchanging fact that you may get drunk, impaired, but in the morning you remember every last detail. For all the debauchery they engaged in last night, Zatanna was going to kill him. He took another drag on his cigarette as he heard the bathroom door unlocking and looked up into pair of cold hard eyes. Barely a week ago they had gotten back to being friends after three years of avoiding each other. Now it looked as though that might be out the window as well.

"John you asshole!" Zatanna said as she marched over and slugged him in the shoulder.

"What'd you do that for, luv?" He asked as he rubbed his shoulder slightly.

"Don't you luv me. You know very damn well what I did that for! I woke up next to you, stark naked with you inside of my... my ass! Damn it John I could live with us screwing around, though I vowed that would never happen again, but anal sex you know I have never gone for it. Ew!" She said as she slugged his arm again.

"Easy with the hittin' luv cause that's not how you felt last night. You even conjured up the lubricant," he yelled back as he pointed to a tube of K-Y jelly. "You were screaming in ecstasy saying it was the best orgasm you'd ever had."

"I was drunk or I never would have been that disgusting," Zatanna hissed.

"And it is not my fault that after I watched your stage show you took me out for drinks."

"What kind of drinks did we have? I mean since you are an Ancient you should have a tolerance level beyond that of Superman's." Zatanna said as she looked at him.

"Most likely there was magic infused into the drinks. It's the only way that I could get that drunk and lose that much control, believe me I have tried. I suspect a master wizard or a god," he replied logically only to get another strike in his shoulder. Zatanna was beyond pissed and John was not happy about that but he found that he didn't regret the wild sex that they'd had. He had forgotten how incredible she was to make love with and part of him wished that she was still drunk enough to continue but he could certainly do without the hitting.

"Damn it!" he said as he glared at her. Before they could continue with the blame game they heard a noise in the adjoining room before the door flew open. They looked in to see Volcana, Livewire, and a man that Zatanna recognized right off.

"Access what the hell are you doing here?" she asked.

"Oh shit... Oh shit... Jenny is going to kill me..." he said as he tried to push away the two villains he'd caught the night before.

Zee and John momentarily forgot about their argument as they walked into the other room.

"It looks like you had fun," Constantine observed dryly as he looked at Volcana's hand still griping Access's package as he tried to extricate himself from her grip.

The interdenominational being looked at her hand and noticed that she wasn't burning him, but instead she was providing just enough heat to make it feel good. He groaned as he looked at Livewire who was softly kissing his chest.

"You aren't going to turn us in are you sweetums?" She purred as she softly bit his nipple sending shivers of pleasure up his spine.

"You both tried to break into a casino vault," he said. "Guys I could use a little help here. He looked and John and Zatanna with a panicked expression.

"We said we're sorry," Volcana chimed in as she continued to stroke him.

The fiery red head leaned up next to him and kissed him deeply. He looked at her, then at Livewire and then desperately at Zatanna.

"kcoL meth otni eht rewothctaW gnidloh sllec," Zatanna said with a wave of her hand and the two villains disappeared.

"Now I've got to get dressed and get back to Jenny. If I'm lucky she will have a cold. Maybe she won't smell this on me... Oh who am I kidding? She'll kill me and I deserve it..." Access said as he disappeared.

Zatanna looked at John who smiled, put out his cigarette and grabbed his shirt,trenchcoat and shoes.

"Where do you think that you are going?" She asked as he started toward the door.

"Your communicator is going off, and I don't deal with the League, luv," John said as he opened the door and walked out.

"Damn it John...This is why I left your sorry ass in the first place," Zatanna said still completely pissed off as she answered the communicator. "Zatanna here."

"Zatanna, Bruce has stated that no league members should be in Vegas for the entire weekend," J'onn stated.

"I am betting that it is because of some kind of magic," she stated sardonically.

"Exactly. And we need you on the Watchtower to help examine Kara. She has been affected by the magic that seems to be surrounding Las Vegas," J'onn stated.

_Anything is better than hanging out here thinking about what an asshole jerkface John Constantine is,_ she though before saying,"Okay J'onn I am really for transport." She disappeared in a bright light moments later.

(Mars1916)

Clark Kent really hated magic. At the moment, he was confused, disoriented, annoyed, and missing a tooth because of it. He wracked his brain for ideas that would help him find some clue as to what had happened the previous night. He then remembered that Lois' phone had photos of last night's activities. The shock of seeing Diana and Bruce's rather lewd behavior and the subsequent glare from Bruce, had stopped him from further browsing. Now he figured that with everyone else distracted and discussing the events between Artemis and Dick, it was a good time to look through the rest of the pictures. He hoped that whatever he found would help jolt his memory. He got Lois' phone and quickly skipped the photos of Diana, but stopped at an image of Bruce punching his lights out.

As soon as he saw the picture, his mind began to remember bits and pieces of what had led to the punch. The group was standing in some tattoo parlor, and Bruce was getting some ink. Bruce had specifically ordered that no one approach the table where he was laid out, but for some reason, Clark couldn't stop his curiosity from getting the best of him. What he saw made him laugh hysterically. Bruce had gotten the Wonder Woman logo on his butt; this from someone who had made fun of him for as long he could remember about being whipped by Lois. He shouted, "Who's whipped now?"

Batman heard him, he got up and ordered, "Shut up, Kent."

Clark only laughed harder and decided, against his better judgment and strong inhibitions, to taunt the Bat. After all he was invulnerable. "Man, Bruce, how am I supposed to believe you are the night and vengeance after this?"

Clark's laughing seemed to have caught the attention of Lois, who decided to approach them. When she saw that Clark had apparently come out of his farm boy shell and was finally paying Bruce back for all the taunts and stupid nicknames, she decided a picture was in order to commemorate the occasion. Neither she nor Clark noticed that Bruce had reached for something in his trouser pocket. All of a sudden, Bruce had produced a small box and removed the kryptonite ring Clark had entrusted to him. Fed up with the Boy Scout, he placed it on his right hand, and aimed a right hook straight at Kent's pie hole. Just as he connected, Lois took the picture. Clark Kent's tooth went flying out of his mouth as he landed on the floor with a thud.

Bruce stood over Clark and said, "I'm not whipped; I just wanted to show my wife how much I love and respect her."

Clark then vaguely remembered Diana pulling Bruce into her arms and kissing him senseless before Clark passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N—Even more people get caught up in the madness of the weekend in Vegas. Please read and review.

Disclaimer—All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Chapter 4—One Crazy Night**

(LordFrieza)

Hue Jorden was not a guy who anybody ever thought of as helpless. He had spent ten years in the Marines and fought in jungles and city streets before leaving the military. He had worked his way up in Vegas to become one of the biggest and toughest security bosses in town with a powerful reputation that was know from Star City to Gotham City. He handled security in four of the biggest casinos in Vegas including the MGM Grand and the Bellagio. His employees would be the first to tell you that he ran a tight ship and handled major crises as if they were a walk in the park. So when Harley Quinn was spotted by an employee crawling out of an air vent near the vault in the MGM Grand he did the sensible thing and called in the Justice League to deal with the Joker's nutso girlfriend.

So he was shocked later when one of his staff at the MGM Grand called to say that the members of the Justice League sent to go after Ms. Quinn were drunk in main bar having completely forgotten that they were supposed to apprehend a criminal. Supergirl was screaming for more champagne to celebrate the fact that she had just married the Cyborg guy who was with her. When her server was not fast enough she decided to trash the place. So being a guy used to handling tough customers he walked up to her demanded that she quit and leave or he would be forced to call her superiors in the League. The next thing he knew she'd picked him up, spun him a few times in the air before stripping off his shirt and demanding that he sing Macho Man with her saying that she was on her honeymoon and deserved to see a show. He had been completely stunned but her 'husband' convinced her to leave before she made a bigger scene and Hue could admit he was relieved not to have to deal with the super powered brat.

He'd just changed into a new shirt and tie when he received a call from the Bellagio. Some high roller named Richard Winger and his date, a very sexy, horny and demanding red head calling herself Artemis, had just cleaned up at the black jack table. He told his employee to ask them to leave but his employee told him in a trembling voice that Artemis was an Amazon like Wonder Woman so Hue was needed to handle the situation with some discretion. He escorted them to his office and requested that they no longer gamble in the casino and he would comp them the presidential suite for the night in exchange. Mr. Winger agreed as Artemis was nibbing on his ear and he seemed anxious to get her alone. But not before she decided to see what the 'fuss' was all about when it came to the male organ. Unfortunately he had been close enough to be a comparison for Winger which turned out to be another hit to his rep and his ego. Of course he was not in the same state of arousal as Winger but the Amazon seemed uninterested in explanations about the male organ.

He left there and headed to the MGM Grand where two would be thieves that were also super villains were caught by the hero Access. He felt fortunate that the hero had been there, until he noticed that the three of them were making out on the dance floor. The moment the girls ditched their clothes he demanded that Access keep it in his pants and take them to the authorities. Instantly they disappeared and Hue was beginning to wonder about the morals of the members of the Justice League. They were supposed to bring the bad guys to justice not get in their panties.

Things seemed to settle down from there and he was just planning heading home to bed when his troubles took a bigger turn for the worse. He returned to his office and found a blond with pig tails waiting for him. Normally a good thing, but this was the Joker's girl, Ms. Harley Quinn. In all the chaos of the evening he had forgotten about her. She smiled provocatively at him and said something about Mr. J not showing her any affection lately due to fact that he was in the slammer. She said that she was goin' to enjoy robbin' the casino but sometimes a girl needed something more. Hue broke out in a cold sweat. There are a few things you don't do if you want to keep your job or balls intact. You don't mess with the owner's wife or daughter, you never go into Lex Corp and tell old Luthor that he's a washed up nobody, and you don't screw the Joker's girl.

Harley however had other ideas and, before he could stop her, he was hand cuffed to his chair. The lady knew what she was doing and under other circumstances he would have enjoyed himself immensely but thoughts of a crazy green haired bastard shoving a canister of Joker venom up his sphincter kept intruding on the pleasure. She didn't seem to care as she screamed over and over in pleasure and he cursed the sound proof walls of his office. She giggled, taunted, and rode him like a bucking bronc until the end of his shift. Once his time clock went off she got off him, took his keys and went straight to the vault. A quarter of a million dollars in cash is what she took for the screwing of his life time. She actually left her number along with the simple instruction of calling her when Puddin' wasn't home. He sat there until his assistant showed up for work and released him.

Hue went home and marched straight to the locked liquor cabinet full of booze he kept for guests and took out a bottle of scotch. It had been a hell of a start to the weekend, and going off of the wagon was turning out to be the high point.

(Grendle1853)

The three married couples walked together carrying what little baggage they had to their new penthouse suite at Caesar's Palace.

"Wow Dinah, the most I've ever destroyed in climax is a car window," Lois said with smirk.

"God this is so embarrassing, I haven't had something happen like this since I was sixteen!" Dinah answered.

"So that's why you always..." Oliver began.

"SHUT UP OLIVER!" she interrupted giving him an evil look.

"Um...yeah," Oliver back peddled. "Do you think I should cut that hotel a check?"

"Naa," Lois answered. "They have insurance. Also they overcharged us for nuts."

"No offense Clark, but I really hope your wife never gets super powers," Diana whispered to him.

"You, me, and a load of ex-boyfriends," Clark replied. "Even without them she scares me, but that's part of why I love her."

As the group walked along the corridor, they heard a very familiar voice coming from behind one of the doors.

"Ohh yes baby! Oh yes!" the voice shouted.

"Is that who I think it is?" Diana asked.

Clark squinted at the door then quickly turned away. "Yes it is," he answered.

"Who's she with?" Oliver asked curiosity dancing in his eyes.

Bruce just continued walking ignoring the others as they tried to hear more of what was going on in the room.

"Oh Selina Kyle just happened to end up with someone at the same hotel as you, a hotel that you happen to own, and you're not at all interested?" Lois asked.

"Yep," Bruce answered laconically.

"Come on 'World's greatest detective' I don't buy that for a second!" Lois yelled at this retreating back.

Bruce stopped, turned and asked, "Is it Dick, Jason, Tim, Alfred, or Gordon?"

Clark makes another glance at the door before turning away again. "No," he answered.

"Then I really am not interested," Bruce told them before turning back and continuing on his way.

Diana skipped forward, threw an arm around her husband's shoulders and kissed him on his cheek. "Have I told you today how much I love you?" He slid his arm around her waist and the pair walked on.

Dinah walked up and asked Clark in quiet voice, "Who is she with?"

In a hushed voice he answered, "Jean-Paul Valley."

(LordFrieza)

"Ugh my tongue feels like I've been licking up carpet for the last few hours," a voice said from inside the bathroom. John Stewart looked around the room and wondered just what happened as he had no idea how he got here.

The bed was literally broken in the middle, lamps, window blinds, the television, and the mirror were all broken, shattered and strung around the room as if he'd unleashed the power of his ring all at once. He looked at a little video recorder perched on a dresser and walked over to it. He groaned as the ice picks and sledge hammers in his head keep reminding him of why his grandmother always said that alcohol was evil. He rewound the recorder and watched it through the view screen. The first thing he saw was a near the image of Shayera him kissing wildly. He watched as his video self threw her on the bed while his ring suddenly sprouted about fifty different hands. They all rushed toward her and soon she was stripped and being aroused in every fashion his mind could imagine. Actually he was even a bit surprised by his creativity. The video went on to show them in various acts of love making. John quickly stopped the tape as he realized how aroused it was making him.

"Oh hell, what am I going to tell Mari?" he asked himself as he face-palmed in shame. The feeling of metal against his nose made him look at his hand where he saw a gold band on his ring finger.

"Judas Priest..." he choked out as Shayera exited the bathroom and stared at him. Then she looked at her finger, and then back at John and the third finger on his left hand.

"Well... I said that I would get you," she said as her green eyes glowed and her lips formed a smirk "I just wonder what caused us to seal the deal?" She walked over to him and took the camera and watched the video that showed them having rough sex all over the room.

Her eyes went wide at some of the wild positions they'd tried and then she smiled at John. "I didn't know that you had it in you," she said slyly as she elbowed him and then walked naked over to the closet and dug out a robe. She cut two slits into it and pulled it over her wings and then smiled at him.

"What do we do?" he asked looking completely lost by the whole situation.

"Well... I say we get breakfast, call our friends and tell them we finally got married. Then we head home to your place and turn it into an apartment we can both stand to live in then go from there," She said matter of factly.

"You do realize that this wasn't part of a plan," he said.

She smiled with the fact he said a plan and the plan. She knew the situation was a little disconcerting to the ultra organized Marine.

"Of course, but fate has a way of seeing things through to a final place. Face it we were meant to be together John. I love you, and I am certain that you love me. So maybe it is time to stop punishing ourselves and be together. I know that you care about Mari but she is not the one when your inhibitions were down that you went to because I am the one you really love. Besides I am not ashamed of the things we did on that video I just wish that I could remember doing them," she said as she kissed him passionately. A kiss he fully returned. He also acquiesced when she pushed him back onto the bed.

"And I say we get started on them again with clear heads," she whispered as she straddled his naked form.

(Grendle1853)

Mari woke up to the sound of three JL communicators going off. She then realized that she was naked, in bed, and lying between Vigilante and Shining Knight who are both naked as well. Then she realized she sore. She elbowed Vigilante in the side and he, still mostly asleep, handed her a communicator. "Vixen here," she answered while still somewhat in shock.

"Vixen? What are you doing on Shining Knight's communicator?" Mister Terrific asked. "Never mind I don't think I want to know. Like I told you yesterday, the emergency requires League members to stay OUT of Vegas even for personal reasons. Now on J'onn's, Superman's, Wonder Woman's, and Batman's orders I am transporting all three of you back up to the Watchtower now."

"Wait!" Mari shouted as she and her two...companions disappeared in a flash of light.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N—Another night and even more madness. Please read and review.

Disclaimer—All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Chapter 4—A Gift from the Gods**

(DaisyJane)

The blindingly bright sun and blasting heat awakened Lois, as she lay straddled atop her deliciously muscled husband. She lifted her head and gazed upon his handsome sleeping face. Man she loved him she thought as she became aware of her surroundings. Unlike yesterday she felt great, fantastic even and completely sated. It must have been a great night, too bad she couldn't remember any of it.

She slowly turned her head and realized that they were naked and alone and in the middle of the Mojave desert. But she froze in shock at the massive destruction that had taken place to the area around them. The ground was pitted everywhere as if someone had gone crazy with an excavator. Actually the surrounding area looked like someone had gone crazy with a lot construction equipment. She saw deep trenches everywhere and piles of shattered rocks. And when she looked at a nearby rock wall she could see the distinct outline of a man's body as though it was play-dough and somebody had pressed him into it.

She noticed that her arms where covered in sand and dirt and she could see bits of rock in Clark's hair. Lois was lost in shock and she decided to wake her husband to see if he had any idea what was going on.

"Smallville wake up," she said as she shook his shoulder. He gave her a lazy smile and she paused in shock again to see a full set of teeth. Then he put his hand on the back of her head and kissed her senseless.

It took Lois a few minutes to become aware of her surroundings again. Clark had moved to her neck and she knew if he hit her special spot she would forget her name. She pushed him away hard and screeched in shock as his head became embedded in the ground.

"Oww! What the hell Lois," he said as he sat up with her still on him and rubbed his now aching head, then paused mid rub in shock. "How in the name of Pete did you just do that?"

"I have no idea, just like I have not idea how we got here and how I am not just a pile of pulp. Look around Smallville. We must've destroyed an acre of land."

Clark groaned as he looked around then looked into the lovely but completely baffled violet eyes of his wife. He gave her a gentle kiss of reassurance.

"I sure it is more magic from Diana's stupid gods. I love her like a sister but right now…" he growled.

"I know but she meant well. Diana would never do anything on purpose to hurt anyone," Lois stated with a sigh.

They looked around and Clark was able to see what was left of their clothing about a half a mile away. He flew them there and Clark was able to zip what was left of his pants, which provided him a modicum of decency, but his shirt was shredded beyond repair. Lois pulled on her ripped skirt and used one of the sleeves from Clark's shirt as a belt to hold it in place and tied the rest of his shirt around her chest making a makeshift halter-top.

"Diana is so taking me to the Forum and buying me the most expensive clothes I can find," she hissed then noticed for the first time the strange pendant hanging around her neck. It was incredibly beautiful with a glowing opal in the large gold oval. She stared at it mesmerized for a moment before sighing again. Just another thing to add to the weirdness of this weekend she thought. Both put on their undamaged shoes and Clark flew them back to the hotel and landed on the balcony of their suite.

Lois saw Diana quietly drinking a cup of coffee while watching the news. The reporter was talking about strange seismic activity that seemed to have an epicenter in the Mojave Desert. She hit mute as they entered. She looked at her friends' disheveled appearance and blushed. Lois figured from guilt.

"You owe me some new clothes, Diana. How did we let Dinah talk us into coming on this trip without packing. I have nothing to wear because we never made to the mall yesterday because we were busy chasing down messed up League members. Hopefully Dinah has something I can borrow," she ranted.

"Already taken care of," Diana said as she pointed to some bags in the corner. Lois nearly salivated as she saw bags from Neiman Marcus. Inside the bags where lovely clothes from Donna Karan, Escada, La Perla, Armani and Ferragamo. Lois had to admit that Diana had good taste as she lovingly stroked an aubergine silk blouse. She reached in the La Perla bag and pulled out a bra that was exquisite and exactly her size.

"How did you know?" Lois said as she held up the tag.

"Bruce," Diana replied as if Lois should have known. Bruce knew everything; he probably kept the information on the stupid PDA he carried everywhere. At the mention of his name he entered the living room, barking orders into his communicator.

"J'onn I don't understand why all these members of the League…Zatanna's show she didn't cancel it last night…I know she has a reputation to maintain but...your positive everyone is out…keep me informed of any new problems." Bruce cut off communication and raised an eyebrow at the appearance of his friends.

"What the hell happened to both of you," he stared at them in shock.

"We have no idea," Lois said as she looked at her husband. Then remembered something. "Did we really let Dinah talk us into opening a bottle of wine?"

"I think that at dusk the spell starts to kick in and our inhibitions go out the window," Diana stated but her face paled as she saw the necklace around Lois' neck. "Oh Hera, where did you get that."

Lois touched the necklace and shrugged. "I have no idea. When I woke up in the middle of the desert it was the only thing I had on besides Smallville."

Diana blushed again and said, "That is the pendant of Gaea. It gives the wearer the strength and durability of a god if facing another god. Being that Clark has godlike powers, while you are near him so do you."

"Well that explains how I am not a pile of pulp and how I nearly smashed in Clark's skull," she said as she reached up to take it off.

"Stop. You don't want to take it off quite yet. You see the necklace has a side effect if the wearer is female. It makes her extremely fertile. You may need to wear it for the next nine months," Diana stated.

Lois paled and Clark froze in shock. Bruce let out a loud groan as he walked up to his wife and whispered harshly, "Are you telling me that for the next nine months Lois is going to be super powered and hormonal."

"Well yes sort of..." Diana began.

"I hate magic and I hate your gods," Bruce interrupted as he massaged the bridge of his nose, a sure sign of an oncoming migraine.

"It gets worse," Diana said softly as she reached into the neck of her robe and pulled out a similar pendant.

(LordFrieza)

Hue Jorden admired the Greek artwork and false temples surrounding the resort as he walked toward his office in Caesar's Palace. He stopped as he heard his pager going off. Mr. Wayne was calling him again. He sighed and walked directly over to a smaller security office and ordered the guard to leave and do a perimeter check of casino. He didn't understand why Mr. Wayne wanted him to talk alone, but he guessed it was a conversation of a delicate nature. He had already confiscated and destroyed video of his wife pole dancing.

"This is Jorden," Hue said as he looked at the wall of the security office.

"Mr. Jorden you've been doing a great job keeping the public eye out of the affairs of mine and my friends; however, we have no idea where Mr. Queen and his lovely wife are. They seemed to have vanished and are not answering their cell phones," Mr. Wayne stated.

"Mr. Wayne... You do realize the I am in charge of security for four different casinos and it's not really is my job to babysit guests who..." Hue said before his employer interrupted tersely.

"Excuse me Mr. Jorden but you weren't exactly doing your "job" the other night when a quarter of a million dollars went missing now were you," Mr. Wayne said to him in a voice that sent shivers down his back.

"About that sir, I want to take this chance to say that I am so sorry for the break in the other night. I called the League into help but.." Hue tried to explain as he saw his job rapidly going out the window with what was left of his rep.

"Things happen. I'm just glad that you weren't hurt but I do want you to locate my friends immediately and take care of any problems that maybe a result of their less than sensible behavior," Mr. Wayne stated as he abruptly ended the call.

Hue hung up the phone and then turned to check the different monitors that showed all the areas of the casino. He quickly located Oliver Queen and his wife in a private room of the casino. He just as quickly looked away from the monitor as he saw them screwing on a blackjack table. When he looked back a moment later the screen was full of snow as something or someone had disabled the camera.

(The private room off of the main casino)

Dinah looked at Ollie and then at the carnage around them. Sometime in the night they must have come here and made love like crazy to where she let out several sonic cries. She had woken up in the destroyed room to Ollie doing things to her body that made her weep with pleasure. She forgot to care that they had pretty much destroyed the room that Bruce had reserved for them for later this evening. Ollie flipped her and entered her from behind and she quickly felt another climax building but she had nothing with which to gag herself. She started to protest and tell him to stop but is was too late as the orgasm hit her and the table exploded outward from her scream.

Ollie turned around when the door unlocked and Hue Jorden along with three security guards entered. They discretely covered the two with sheets and lead them to a nearby office while Mr. Jorden put in a call to Mr. Wayne. Ollie looked around the office and noticed a strange looking eye shaped diamond sitting in a Plexiglas case.

"What's that?" Dinah asked as she looked at the diamond as well.

"It's called the eye of Odin. The Wayne foundation acquired it about three years ago and we plan on auctioning it off at the benefit tonight. It will pay for new low rent housing to be built outside the city to help the less fortunate and also pay incentives to local businesses who hire residents of the new housing. Mr. Wayne is on his way down and he will discuss with you the damage you caused to his casino," Hue Jorden said through clenched teeth as he looked at Oliver Queen.

"Look I'll pay for the damage, and how much do you think that the diamond will bring?" Ollie asked.

"It has been appraised at ten million dollars." Hue stated.

"Sold, I will have my assistant wire the money later today," Ollie said as he opened the case and handed the diamond to Dinah. She took it and suddenly a rush of energy filled her. She grabbed Ollie and kissed him again deeply.

(DaisyJane)

Bruce scowled as he entered Hue Jorden's office and saw the half naked Queens making out while Dinah held the Eye of Odin in her hand. Without pausing he reached into his suit pocket for a handkerchief and grabbed it out of her hands. She pulled away from Ollie's lips and turned toward Bruce but before she could open her mouth Bruce clamped his hand over it.

"Put a sock in it Dinah, you too Oliver," he said with a glare that convinced Ollie that the devil was sucking the soul from his body. Both huddled together as Bruce turned toward Hue Jorden as he carefully returned the Eye of Odin to its protective case.

"Mr. Jorden would please inform me as to how Mrs. Queen obtained this stone," Bruce said in a charming voice that was strangely menacing to everyone in the room.

Hue swallowed several times before saying, "It is the diamond that you had sent to me to be auctioned at the big charity event tomorrow. Mr. Queen offered to by it for ten million and I accepted."

Bruce's face was emotionless but his head exploded with rage. He continued in the same voice as before. "First of all that is the wrong diamond. You were supposed to receive the Orloff diamond as was stated in the email sent to your office. The Eye of Odin is meant for my private collection. Secondly by selling the diamond before hand to Mr. Queen you ruin the main event for the charity ball. People are coming with the expectation to bid on the Orloff diamond. You should have informed my staff of the mistake. I will take the Eye of Odin and have my secretary get a courier to bring the Orloff diamond. If something like this ever happens again you will be fired. Am I clear?"

"Absolutely Mr. Wayne," Hue said in a trembling voice. Wayne had a reputation for being a silly fool but Hue had never been more frightened in his life.

Bruce gave him a fake lopsided grin and his voice became more jovial. "Well I have some good news for you Mr. Jorden. Harley Quinn has been caught by the Gotham P.D. and returned to Arkham Asylum and the quarter of a million dollars is being returned right away."

"That is great sir," Hue replied, relief making him break out in a cold sweat.

"By the way I want the security feeds for our suite for the last twenty-four hours. Have them brought to my room right away," Bruce stated.

"Yes sir," Hue said as he and the two security guards quickly exited the room.

Bruce turned toward Dinah and Ollie and barked, "Make yourselves, decent and follow me to our suite. We have much to discuss like Ollie writing me a big check for the damage you caused to my casino."

When Bruce turned back he smirked as he saw the pendant around Dinah's neck. He couldn't wait to get up to the room and break the news to Ollie that he was going to be a father…again.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N—How did all the ladies get their pendants of Gaea? What will happen at the charity auction tonight? Please read and review.

Disclaimer—All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Chapter 6—You're Not As Smart As You Think**

(Grendle1853)

The three couples decided to hang out in their room, order room service and just kill time while waiting for security footage to arrive. Diana got off the phone turned to her friends and said, "Shayera and John are married."

"Yeah its about time," Clark said as he munched on a carrot dipped in hummus.

"Hey I think I won the office pool!" Oliver shouted excitedly.

"No, Booster did," his wife corrected him.

"The guy from the future? That can't be fair!" he retorted.

"Are you suggesting that Booster Gold is capable of planning something?" Bruce asked. Oliver had no answer for that statement so he just stayed quiet.

Lois played with her new necklace. "So while I wear this, I have superhuman strength?" she asked.

Diana smiled. "Not quite," she answered. "It gives you superhuman durability."

"Durability?" Lois asked.

"You can take quite a.." she paused to cough, "...pounding," Dinah explained.

"But I knocked Clark's head into the ground?" Lois said.

"You also have the proportional strength of any attacker," Diana explained. "Or lover apparently. It is meant to protect the wearer from the wrath of the Gods or more specifically Hera. Zeus had one made originally to protect one of his lovers who soon became pregnant with his child."

"And your saying it only works for nine months?" she asked disappointedly.

The group laughed at this statement and the pout on Lois's face. Then there was a knock at the door. Bruce answered it and came back with a DVD. Everyone waited in silence as he put it on and fast forwarded it until they all arrived drunkenly back into their suite. A few seconds later, the couples split off and began to make-out with and grope their respective partners.

"Well we certainly are shameless when we're drunk. We didn't even wait to get to our rooms," Clark said.

"What, you've never been to a high school party before? This isn't that bad, we all still have our clothes on," Oliver told him. A second later on the tape, Bruce expertly removed his wife's top and began kissing her breasts. "Okay now that is shameless."

"I've done far more shameful things with my wife," Bruce responded and Diana slapped him on the shoulder.

Suddenly the amorous behavior stopped and Diana put her shirt back on. Lois answered the door and they saw a pizza delivery man standing there. She paid him and all the hanky panky stopped as the six sat down to eat. Once the meal was done, the women sat around and talked as the men went the entertainment center and began playing video games.

"We have a Wii?" Lois asked excitedly.

"And a whole collection of games," Clark told her. "Bruce doesn't skimp."

"Awesome, I'm so kicking your ass at Super Smash Bros. after this!" Lois said grinning evilly.

"That's because you always use Kirby," Clark stated while Lois shrugged and smirked.

As the men drunkenly Wii bowled, the women talked. The talking seemed to get serious because at one point Lois quietly shed a few tears. Her two friends comforted her then the conversation seemed to go in a better direction. A minute later the girls broke out some candles and burned a banana, a rose and a hundred dollar bill on a plate in the middle of the table while holding hands and apparently chanting.

"Really haven't your gods done enough this weekend Princess?" Bruce asked Diana with a heavy sigh.

Diana shrugged. "At least now we know where the necklaces came from."

"What do you mean?" Clark asked.

In answer she pointed at the screen. As the girls completed the ritual a blur of motion sped through the penthouse and stopped to form Hermes. The divine speedster handed over three necklaces to the girls and was rewarded with a kiss on the cheek from each of them. He disappeared in another blur of motion. The ladies put on their new gifts and grabbed their boys. Oliver and Dinah ran out the main door of the penthouse, Lois and Clark took flight off the balcony and Diana picked Bruce up and carried him into their bedroom.

Bruce turned off the DVD. "At least now we know."

"And apparently awareness is half the battle," Oliver joked.

"We have the rest of today and tomorrow still to go, so what do we do now?" Dinah asked.

"Super Smash Bros.!" Lois shouted.

(DaisyJane)

Dick sighed as he headed toward a training room on the Watchtower. It was time to pay the piper so to speak. He was wearing his strongest armor but he knew that Artemis could still beat him to a bloody pulp. Still the night he had spent with her had been worth it. Wow!

He'd been a bit depressed over Babs saying they needed a break in their relationship. Honestly it wasn't the first time and he wondered if they would ever figure out how to make it work. Of course it didn't help to see her flirting with that Sam whatever his last name was from the DA's office.

So sex with Artemis had been a welcome distraction and hopefully she would let him live and keep his male parts intact. He took a deep breath and entered the training room. Artemis was pummeling a training droid that looked like a gladiator. She kicked him between the legs and as he bent forward in pain, she brought her knee up right into the droid's skull knocking it out.

Dick swallowed and cleared his throat before speaking. "Excuse me, Artemis I just..."

Before he could continue, Artemis turned, grabbed him by the neck threw him against the wall. She held him there for a moment before speaking. "I don't like you but I really don't like most men. That being said I would like to continue to use you for sexual gratification." She then proceeded to kiss him stupid practically deep throating him with her tongue. "Do you have a problem with this arrangement."

"No ma'am," he whispered as she still had her had around his throat.

"Good," she stated before ripping open his pants and getting down to business.

Diana carefully her smoothed her hair that was neatly twisted on the back her head secured with a diamond encrusted comb by Harry Winston. She checked the rest of her appearance in the full length mirror in their room. She wore a red halter necked gown by Donna Karan with a plunging neckline.

Bruce turned toward her and was momentarily stunned by her beauty. To cover his lapse in reason he said, "You look perfect, Princess, you can stop preening."

Diana shot him a glare before turning and making sure the dress laid smoothly across her backside. Bruce again spoke as he straightened the cuffs of his tuxedo.

"Explain to me again why we are going to this charity ball and auction tonight."

"When your assistant learned we where in Vegas this weekend she purchased a table in your name," Diana explained as though she were talking to a dimwitted child.

"I understand that but why do we have to go?" he asked.

"Because it seems like it might be fun and we can't just play video games all night. Lois is getting on my last nerve with her "huzzahs" and "suck its" every time she wins at Super Smash Bros.," Diana stated in a calm voice that seemed belie her irritation.

"But it would be far safer to stay in our room," he said as he walked up to her and started kissing her neck. "I could make it worth your while."

Diana enjoyed his caressing lips for a moment before pulling away. "Come on Bruce, live a little."

He just scowled and said, "I know this night is going to end badly."

(LordFrieza)

Like every part of the upscale casino the conference hall looked beautiful. Every man and woman wore the latest couture to what looked to be the most exclusive charity event in Las Vegas that year. Wayne Enterprises was supplying the best entertainment, food and drink in the city. The guests were clearly enjoying themselves and ooing and ahing over the beautiful Orloff Diamond displayed in a large glass case. But Bruce groaned as he noticed the Rivial Corpration CEO and owner standing and looking over everyone like they were little more than insignificant sheep.

Edward Nigma adjusted his tie for the third time and looked at his watch. Charity events like these were a waste of time as far as he was concerned but Banard had convinced him that it would boost his PR, which could land him on equal footing with Luthor Corp and Wayne Enterprises. His days as Riddler were behind him, well almost. He did leave a wonderful little riddle in the men's room to see if the fools could figure it out before they had to go to their rooms shamed. He looked at the woman accompanying him tonight. She was Cat Grant from Metropolis' most famous television show. Let the yokels see him being an every man if that was what the moronic masses needed to believe. He saw Bruce Wayne and waved at the owner of the rival company.

"Stupid putz," Edward mumbled under his breath.

"What was that Eddie?" Cat asked.

"On nothing. I feel like a putz being here. I'm not really one for crowds," he stated as he smiled politely at her.

He sat down and took a drink from the wine glass before him. For a moment his vision began to swim, but he soon recovered.

_Is the wine drugged? Could Bruce Wayne be clever enough to employ such tactics to get people to donate money? No... he's barely smart enough to tie his own shoes. I feel bad for his wife. Hopefully he remembers her name other wise I think she might break him in half and take all his money,_ Edward thought with a smirk.

Edward watched as the majority of the people began drinking and soon there was a buzz around him.

(Three hours later)

Edward groaned as he awakened naked in the bed of his hotel suite. He saw smears of lipstick on various parts of his body. He turned his head to see Cat Grant lying naked next to him. The lipstick seemed to be hers but then he noticed another shade surrounding his left nipple. He looked around the room but didn't see another woman. Irritated at not being able to remember what happened over the last few hours he got out of bed and picked up his discarded bow tie. There was a hidden miniature video camera inside it. He filmed every event and meeting he went to to later be able to study every aspect of the people he was dealing with. The devil was in the details and he was able to better negotiate with business adversaries if he knew their tells. He removed a couple of wires from his suitcase and plugged them into the camera and then plugged the camera into the television. The hidden camera should have recorded everything, so he figured now was the time see what happened. There was some black snow for a bit before images soon filled the screen.

(Two and a half hours earlier)

Edward and Cat were dancing. "You know you are pretty cute for a nerd," she said drunkenly as she pressed her body against his.

"And you are very attractive for a dim witted gossip monger," he replied before she pressed her lips against his for a rather passionate kissed.

A hand tapped Cat on the shoulder while a sultry voice asked, "May I cut in?"

Both Edward and Cat turned to see Selina Kyle smiling seductively at Edward.

"Buzz off lady he is mine," Cat said as she held Edward closer.

Selina tried to slide between the two and said, "Seriously, I'm sure he would rather be with me. I am far more attractive that you."

"In what universe, bitch!" Cat screeched.

"Ladies please there is enough of me to go around," Edward said and the two women looked at each other and shrugged then smiled as they each took one of his arms.

A moment later both Selina Kyle and Cat Grant walked around the ball arm and arm with Edward Nigma, each woman kissing and nibbling at his neck. Edward smiled as he stopped the video. He was drunk as a skunk but still the smartest man in the room.

He looked up to see Selina walk out of the bathroom fully dressed and holding the Orloff Diamond.

"We have to do this again Eddie and thanks for the lovely gift. You really shouldn't have," she said with a wink. "It was so generous of you to donate twelve million to help the needy. Well I will see you around, sweet cheeks." She then exited the room.

Suddenly Edward felt like a stupid putz.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N—Some gambling, it is Vegas after all. Please read and review.

Disclaimer—All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Chapter 7—Some Mistakes Aren't So Bad**

(Grendle1853)

Selina Kyle awakened with a sore chin and a bad hangover bound to a chair by the Lasso of Truth. "What the hell?" she hissed. She had no idea where she was or even what day it was.

"This is for your own protection," Bruce Wayne stated as he and Diana entered the room.

She snorted at her former lover and said, "Baby if you and wifey wanted to have some kinky time, all you had to do was ask."

"Selina, my friend, do you realize that in the last two days you slept with Azrael and had a threesome with the Riddler and his date Cat Grant," Diana explained.

Selina's smile faltered. "What?" she screeched as she tried to remember. She could remember going to Zatanna's show and ordering some wine clearly. Then things got foggy but the Lasso stimulated the memory of her flirting with Jean Paul which wasn't so bad as she found him attractive. But then she remembered flirting with Edward Nigma and making out with Cat Grant and she shuddered. Until she remembered a great big diamond. "Okay you two would you mind telling what hell is going on? I have had some wild times in my past but what I can vaguely remember is a bit crazy even for me."

The two then explained the "blessing" and how it has been effecting those in the city for the weekend. "Honestly Diana I feel like killing you right now. I feel sick. Oh God, Harley and Ivy will never let me live this one down."

"Ivy is not here too is she?" Bruce asked in a concerned tone. He already knew about Harley's exploits.

"No," she answered. "I kinda wish they both were here though, your gods screwy voodoo might finally get them to act on all that sexual tension I have to live with. Then again I might have joined in so I guess I should be grateful for small miracles."

"And this," Diana said as she held up the Orloff Diamond. "You got Edward Nigma to buy it for you and his wire transfer cleared so I guess it is yours."

Selina looked at Diana's smiling face in shock and took it from her as Diana released her from the Lasso. "It's mine?"

"It is as I think you earned it," Bruce smirked. "I would suggest you spend the next few days out of Vegas.

"Ya think?" she said sarcastically. "And the next time I see the Riddler I'm going to scratch Eddie's eyes out."

...

Selina did the walk of shame out of the penthouse though comforted by the rock in her pocket. Bruce and Diana returned from escorting her to a town car that would take her directly to the airport to find their friends, still in their charity evening wear, in the main room.

Lois shook her head upon hearing Selina's tawdry little tale. "Wow I'm glad none of us did anything that bad. I mean given the fact that there's all six of us here I'm surprised we all didn't get hammered one night and..."

"Please don't finish that sentence," Oliver asked.

"Yeah we can't be thinking like that," Dinah added. "After all we're going to be moms!"

"Wow, it just hit me," Clark said. "There's going to be another Oliver junior running around."

Queen glared at Kent as Lois and Dinah laughed. Bruce turned to his wife and asked, "Can you teach me how to beg to your gods so that the next Queen is a girl?"

"Ha ha very funny. But enough," Oliver said. "But seriously, the charity event is over, and the night is still young. So what now?"

"We are in Vegas...gamble?" Diana suggested with a shrug of her shoulders.

Everyone looked at each other, nodded, and agreed, "Let's gamble."

LordFrieza

(MGM Grand Casino)

Jonathan Sikes loved his job. If you tell most people that you work as a professional con man, they are likely to slap the smirk off of your face and call you a liar even when you are telling them the truth. But the fact was he was a con man and now he was employed by a business that wanted his skills. The men who ran the the place knew what he was there to do. Using his innate charm and good looks, he would flirt with women to keep them at the blackjack tables or buddy up to some poor sucker who showed signs of wanting to quit a losing crap game. The employers turned a blind eye to any money he happened to swindle from some poor sap or any lonely women he might seduce as long as he encouraged people to waste their money in the casino. He watched as Bruce Wayne walked in with his wife. Smiling he prepared to take down the whale. Everyone new he was a fool with deep pockets and Jonathan definitely would enjoy some alone time the gorgeous Mrs. Wayne.

"Holy Jesus I did it again! Damn Roy I got to tell ya I've never been so lucky! Turning five dollars into twenty - five thousand dollars is its own reward. Tell me Roy why do you play so lamely?" Johnathan asked as he stepped back and watched Bruce make his way to the table.

Johnathan had no idea that Bruce owned part of the MGM, nor did he realize the thin ice he was already walking. All he knew was the drunken thrill he was getting from the feeling of his own superiority. He watched Bruce lay down a small bet and win big. Walking up beside the tall beautiful woman standing next to Bruce he prepared to work a little angle for himself.

"So how's the playboy?" Johnathan asked as he looked at the beautiful woman who smiled politely at him but turned her attention back to her husband.

_She blew me off! Lets see her blow the full charm off._ He thought as he reached around behind him and snatched a rose from a table piece.

"Pretty flower for a beautiful lady," he said as he presented the flower.

"That is very sweet but I'm married," she said politely again giving her attention to her husband.

Johnathan growled inwardly and decided to turn the charm up to blinding.

"I understand, but surely someone as beautiful as you can't be tied down to one man. Especially someone with a history like Mr. Wayne," Johnathan whispered softly into her ear.

Mrs. Wayne turned to him with a frighteningly cold glare. Diana took the glass of wine in her hand and threw it on Johnathan's crotch. The man backed up and looked at her horrified.

"Leave before I make you regret talking about my husband in such a way," Diana said coldly.

"Rich pampered bitch!" Johnathan said before he turned, tripped and fell as he didn't notice Bruce's well placed foot in his fury.

Bruce gave him a hand up and a charming smile that didn't reach his eyes and said in an equally charming voice that some how scared Jonathan to the core, "I you ever insult my wife again, I will make sure the casino fires you and the Las Vegas Police Department has enough evidence to put you away for fifteen years."

Johnathan nodded and took off toward the door like a dog with his tail between his legs. He turned a corner and looked at a perfectly shaped ass bent over a table dressed in a Valentino gown. Desperately needing to get his confidence back and smelling dollar signs, he walked up to her completely forgetting about the large wet stain on his crotch from Mrs. Wayne's wine. He leaned against the woman who stiffened at the pressure of another body behind her.

"So beautiful, what are you doing in a place like this?" Johnathan asked as he ran a hand drunkenly down the woman's leg.

The woman lifted said leg in a hard and swift movement catching Johnathan in the balls. He groaned and stepped back as he nearly doubled over from the pain. He looked as Lois Lane turned around and stared at him.

"You're lucky my husband wasn't here to see you try something. He wouldn't have been as nice," Lois growled.

Still slightly bent over in pain, Jonathan scurried away deciding that enough was enough. He headed toward the door and caught a view of a blond man and woman kissing and making out near the entrance.

"Forget it...The thrill of fucking with married couples has lost its shine," he hissed to himself as he opened the door and walked out.

"Who was that?" Dinah asked monetarily distracted from their make-out session.

"Who cares?" Oliver answered as he again started kissing her passionately.

(Watchtower - Training room)

The holographic background wasn't a dark city alley, nor was it a battle field but instead it was large open room with marble floors. The two heroes in the room carefully studied each other before finally one of them began to speak.

"What we did...in Vegas..." The woman began standing in a dark corner with her arms around herself in shame.

"What we did doesn't need to be talked about Ma'am. I know that you're a respectable woman, and I don't want ya to feel otherwise. It was god damn magic making us all act foolish and it's not like we even remember exactly what happened," the man reassured her.

"That's the thing... I do remember some of it and I remember that I enjoyed it. Well I enjoyed some of it. Damn it I enjoyed what we, you and I, did. The stuff with Shining Knight was kind of left field and can hardly remember him but I really liked being with you," Mari confessed as she stepped into the light. "I don't even care that John ran off and married Shayera."

"I can remember being with you too and I liked being with you, Ma'am, but I don't know if we'd fit into each other's world. I'm basically just a good old boy at heart. No exactly boyfriend material for a supermodel," Vigilante replied.

"So you want to end what is between us even before it really begins?" she asked him as sad look in her eyes.

"Can't say. I don't want to, but I've been on my own for a long, long time. Kind of hard to think about someone else being a part of it," he answered while returning the same sad look.

(John's Apartment)

John watched as Shayera looked over the apartment and began picking out pieces of his furniture that had to go. He groaned as he watched her look at his old recliner and then shake her head.

"You do realize that this stuff is... John this furniture sucks. I know that you were a bachelor and everything, but seriously... We have got to do something about this...this junk I guess for lack of a better term," she stated.

"Looks like you already have plans for it," he replied cocking and eyebrow.

"What are you implying Stewart?" She said defensively.

Before the fight even started he grabbed her and kissed her deeply. Then he pulled her shirt off and pulled her into his lap on the recliner she was about the throw out. His hands cupped her breasts as his fingers lightly pinched her nipples. She moaned softly as he kissed and softly bit her neck.

"O... Ok John...you can keep the chair," She said as he started pull off her pants.


End file.
